An Arrange Marriage? Like Hell! (Kingdom HeartsFinal Fantasy)
by NightmareCutiee
Summary: Anyway, this story is sorta based on readers feedback so please comment or message me it would help me out greatly! On Caroline's 16th birthday her adopted mother finally comes clean about her big secret now by the Goddess of love's will she and another must choose between 11 young men to be their husband. Who will it be?
1. Happy Birthday Caroline

I lazily stirred awake with a stretch tossing the blankets aside getting out of bed I opened my balcony doors greeted with the warm sunlight and a small blue bird sat on the railing on the balcony staring at me the bird started chirping.

I heard my bedroom door open causing me to turn around I watch Axel walk into my room smirking his mischievous smirk.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Axel, I swear to god," I told him warningly pointing a finger at him, "You better not even-"

"Ahhh..." Axel breathed out followed by a loud farting noise.

"Urgh! Seriously!?" I shouted at him quickly pinching my nose not wanting to smell whatever foul thing that came out of that boy.

Axel died of laughter and Ventus as he popped around the corner. I glared at the two boys grabbing a pillow with my free hand I went to go hit Axel with it but he managed to get away grabbing Ventus by the collar of his shirt they ran for their lives dying of laughter and screaming "HAPPY BIRTHDAY FUCKFACE!"

I rolled my eyes at those two yet finding myself chuckle; living with boys can make you want to rip your hair out yet find amusement in the little things.

"STOP BEING MEAN TO GIGGLES!" Cloud yelled at them walking into my room he started coughing, "Ick that smell." He pinched his nose.

I smiled at the nickname he has for me, Cloud always said I was a giggly person until I get mad.

"That would be Axel's birthday present," I told him grabbing a can of air freshener off my dresser spraying the shit out of my room.

I set the can back down looking at Cloud I noticed he had his arm behind his back hiding something, "What's behind your back?"

He laughed, "I dunno if I should tell-Hey! No peeking!" He playfully scolded me as I tried to peek around him to see what he was holding but he backed away trying to hide it.

"Come on Cloud!" I whined jumping up on Cloud wrestling him.

Somehow Cloud fell backward on my bed with a welp from both of us. I leaned back straddling his waist, "Um, this is awkward." I laughed awkwardly as Cloud chuckled.

"It's cool Giggles. Here," He brought his arm out from under him reveling small necklace box. I grabbed the box from him.

"Spiky I said no gifts." I smiled at him opening the box; inside was a stunning diamond necklace.

"I know, I know but it seemed like you." Cloud smiled warmly at me as I hopped off of him and waited for him to lean up before attacking him in a bear hug.

"I love it! I love it!" I cheered out bouncing up and down.

I let go letting Cloud stand I handed him the necklace, "Put this on?" I turned around lifting up my long hair.

He quickly latched it onto my neck, "Thanks! I'm going to find Emily." I turned pecking his cheek before taking off.

As I walked down the hallway I passed Zack's room hearing him sing awfully. I opened his bedroom walking over to his bathroom door I yell, "Puppy will you quit singing!?" Cloud and Genesis brainwashed me into calling him that.

"WHAT?" He yelled.

He's so deaf, "QUIT SINGING ITS LAME!"

"WOMAN WHEN I'M IN THE SHOWER, TWO THINGS GET TO BE FREE!"

I rolled my eyes, "AND THAT WOULD BE!?"

"MY BALLS AND MY SOUL!"

"WOULDN'T THAT BE THREE THINGS?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP CAROLINE!"

We both died laughing as I left his room reaching the end of the hallway on top of the water fountain.

I cupped my hands around my mouth shouting, "Emily! Where are you!?"

"What do you need with Emily?" A male voice asked.

I turned to find Zexion who has his nose buried in his book of Retribution.

"Oh hey Zexy," Another nickname thanks to Axel, "just wanted to talk to her."

He looked at me, "Oh and happy birthday."

I smiled at him, "Thanks."

He mumbled welcome then started reading as he walked away.

"I wish I could do that," I mumbled.

"Do what?" A familiar female voice asked.

I turned, "Emily!" I hugged her.

"Erm hi." She laughed as I let go.

Emily looked really stressed and sad for some reason.

I lightly punched her arm, "Hey cheer up it's my birthday and no sad faces!" I said cheerfully.

She gave me a smile but I know Emily to well.

She looked at my necklace touching it gently, "That's pretty."

"Thanks! Cloud gave it to me"

She chuckled, "Rikku and Namine will be here soon."

I smiled; nothing could sour my good mood!


	2. The Love Castle

I pace in front of the big castle doors waiting for Rikku and Namine to show.

"Come on, come on you guys are slower than Christmas!" I groan to myself.

Suddenly the big castle doors open and in came Rikku; I screamed from excitement as I attack her with a bear hug making her drop her suitcase.

"CAROLINE!" She screamed as she hugged me back.

"I'm so happy to see you!" I yelled we both started jumping up and down.

She pulled me back looking at my face, "It's been too long! Happy 16th birthday!" She said dropping her hands from my shoulders. She studied me for a minute.

"Where is Em?" She asked gently.

"Probably in her room."

She nodded as she went upstairs looking for Emily.

I smiled at Namine giving her a bear hug too, "Nam!"

EMILY POV

I sat on the edge of my bed with my face buried in my hands as I felt like total crap. Today is Caroline's 16th birthday and I should have told her months ago what was going to happen on her 16th birthday what I should have done back then is now coming back to bite me in the ass.

"Um, Emily do you want to tell me why Caroline still has no idea?" A female voice asked slightly hard.

I dropped my hands and looked up at Rikku who has her arms crossed.

"I-I-I-" I couldn't get the words out.

She sighs, "You were supposed to tell her! Oh god does the boys know at least?"

I nodded, "The Goddess of love is sending someone to keep in charge of the process."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" We heard Caroline scream with anger.

"Oh shit," Rikku mumbled as we rushed out of the room and the boys running with us.

As Rikku and I made it to the top of the water fountain with the boys I could not believe my eyes.

I blinked a few times as he stared at me, "S-Sephiroth?" I gasped.

Cloud glared at him while Caroline growled.

Sephiroth is my ex-boyfriend; he cheated on me with Aerith Cloud's now ex-fiancee.

"You piece of shit!" Caroline yelled at him then looked at me, "Em, what's he doing here?"

I walked downstairs with Rikku behind me. Feeling uneasy being in his presence looking at him makes me physically sick.

"What are you doing here?" I asked feeling like I already knew the answer; I saw amusement in his eyes. I had a gut feeling he knows I haven't told her anything.

He smiled but it was sorta awkward because he never smiles even when he was with me, "The great Goddess of love sent me!" He said with his arms opened being dramatic as always.

"Oh dear god," I mumbled.

"Who's the Goddess of love?" Caroline asked me but Sephiroth answered, "Aphrodite of course! Has Emily really not told you anything?"

I was giving Sephiroth death glares. I already felt bad enough but I knew how much he hates her and would love to burst her bubble.

Sephiroth pointed to the table at the side of the room, "Everyone take a seat."

Everyone awkwardly took their seats, Caroline sat between Namine and Roxas.

"The time of the month is here."

CAROLINE POV

What the HELL is he talking about?

I raised an eyebrow looking around at the guys, Genesis and Zexion were busy reading but the others were too busy ignoring my stare.

I glanced at Rikku, she looked guilty and so did Emily. Namine was drawing in her sketch pad, does she know something?

I looked at Sephiroth, "What do you mean the time of the month is here? It sounds like you're letting us know that you're having your period! Grody!"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes at me, "No you stupid brat!" He looked at Emily, "Tell her the BEST part Em!" Sephiroth had too much amusement.

I looked at Emily who was finally looking at me, "What is it Em?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper honestly, I was scared of what she had to say.

Emily has a habit of telling me important things in her own time when it's actually really bad timing.

"This castle belongs to Aphrodite they call it 'The Love Castle'."

I was confused, why are we living in her castle?

Sephiroth walked around the table behind Axel, Zack, and Genesis as he spoke cutting off Emily, "The girl of age living in this castle means she must fulfill her fate," He stopped behind Zack's chair putting his hands on top of Axel's and Genesis's chair; he was being very dramatic, "By marrying one of these boys."

I looked at Cloud, Zack, Genesis, Zexion, Axel and the triplets Sora, Roxas and Ventus as they looked right at me with 'sorry' on their faces.

They KNEW.

Then Sephiroth's words sunk in, the girl of AGE.

"Emily, how old you do you have to be?"

She was looking at the table, I had to repeat myself, "Emily, how old you do you have to be?"

"16." She mumbled.

I was pissed, I didn't want to be forced into marriage.

"Emily you seriously can't be thinking straight, I'm not marrying these, these morons!" I yelled standing up knocking over my chair.

"Hey, that's offensive!" Axel yelled.

I flipped him off.

"Excuse you who are you calling a moron?" Zexion added.

I ignore him as I stormed off to my room.

There goes my good mood.

EMILY POV

When I was 16 I never had to marry I had a choice. Now she has to marry. I was so selfish back then when the Goddess of love came to me when I was 16, I begged my heart out not to so she gave me a choice.

One: Get married so your adopted/birth child won't have to get married.

Two: Don't get married but your adopted/birth child would have too.

I choose two because back then I didn't think I would have a child. I wanted to tell Caroline but I was scared she would hate me for life, too late now I suppose.

I glared at Sephiroth who was seated now; he was happy that he ruined her life, but it was really my fault.

"Thanks a lot, Sephiroth. I was going to tell her later!" I sigh.

Everyone was silent.

"Why didn't I chose number one?" I put my head in my hands.

Cloud gently squeezed my shoulder, "Things happen for a reason."

I glared at him as he brought his hands back to himself.

I stood mad as hell, Caroline and I may not be related but she takes after me to a T.

I stormed upstairs heading to Caroline's room. Reaching her room I knocked gently on her door, "Caroline?"

"Come in."

She didn't sound too happy with me, I sighed walking in.

She was sitting on the bed holding a picture frame as I sat beside looking at the picture she was holding it was of her parents; she looked exactly like her Mother expect for her green eyes that she got from her Father. Her parents died in a tragic car accident when she was 13. If I didn't adopt her she would've been sent to an orphanage and I just couldn't let that happen.

"I remember taking that picture," I said gently smiling.

She sniffed, "They look so happy. I remember Mom telling me how they met. I wish my story would be amazing like theirs."

"Caroline I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

She nodded, "It's okay. I just wish I would've known sooner."

"I know, do you forgive me?"

She gave me a side hug, "Of course!"

I smiled with relief and hugged her back.

"Thank goodness!"

She laughed setting the picture back on her nightstand as I stood, "There's something I want you to have." I told her as I rushed to my bedroom grabbing her birthday gift then coming back to her room.

I handed her a small ring box.

She opened it, "A ring crown?" She asked confused.

"It's a princess ring."

She mouthed, "Oh." as she put the ring on her middle finger.

I kissed her forehead and left the room.

Vote/Comment/Share?


End file.
